The matter of conveniently securing a container such as a paint can to a ladder in readily accessible position has been a longstanding problem confronting painters. Many forms of attachments and brackets have been devised in the attempt to provide a satisfactory solution to the problem. However, many are too costly to be commercially feasible. Some are too complex and impractical for use with a can containing paint or similar substance. Others lack versatility in that their use is restricted to only one side of the ladder.
It is apparent that there exists a need for container support means which will effectively secure the container of a quart or gallon size to a ladder of the round rung, flat or various step type at any desired point thereon.